A Kirby Khristmas
by Meta-Knight-Star-22
Summary: While Christmas exists in the planet called Earth, it doesn't in Planet Pop Star. Instead, it's an alternative but similar holiday that involves a special deity who brings gifts. We see both the hero Kirby and the ruler King Dedede during the holiday, where the two of them have a desire to reunite with a very special person.


**OKAY I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING WHY AM I PUBLISHING THIS WAY AFTER CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR**

 **Well, my friends. I'm afraid to say that I attempted to publish this before, but a network error occurred and deleted this clean off the site! Man, I was so pissed! Luckily, I had a copy on gmail so after various fruitless tries to submit, it somehow worked on the freaking 13th! Uuuuugggghhhhh!**

 **Talk about 13 being an unlucky number.**

It was that time of the year, the happiest event in the very Gamble Galaxy; an event where all inhabitants of Dream Land prepare themselves for a month of peace and goodwill, being together as one, like a family. But one important fact was that one special deity arrives at night and leaves special gifts to those who believe.

In a planet named Earth, this would be known as a festive holiday called Christmas. However, the planet that our tale is set in is Popstar. You may think that in other worlds or lands, such as the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Onett or Kanto that such an important event that comes once year happens. In Dream Land, everybody was preparing for the event: there was the basic shopping, eggnog was an option served at bars, and even decorations were strung up on every house.

But, the irony is that's it's not Christmas.

While there is a religion named Christianity, it doesn't exist in the Gamble Galaxy but instead a certain religion that was well-known throughout called the Nova, itself a sacred old-fashioned clockwork comet. It is said that if one would place their hands upon it, then they are rewarded with one wish.

Well, there was one Star Warrior who was given the opportunity for one after his recent adventure and he wished something, for him and for all.

All who believe in Nova's existence would be rewarded.

And what better one to prepare was the little pink puffball himself. Little Kirby was frolicking outside of his dome-shaped house, throwing a rope of lights during every skip in his steps he took. His trademark smile was noticeable on his adorable face, which showed that he was certainly excited. Kirby adored the holidays, as it brought him away from battling evil entities threatening to plague Dream Land. Why couldn't he have a break from adventuring? The latest journey inside his cybernetic battle-suit was enough.

As he finally finished wrapping his home with lights, he let out a sigh and called to whoever's inside. "All right, Rick! Let there be lights!" Kirby's voice was more like a child's one, soft and gentle-like. He let out a gasp as his eyes sparkled and reflected the multicolour snake of lights, beaming in colours of red, blue, yellow and green.

It was a beautiful sight; for him and those who would pass by. Instantly, the visitors Kirby had over sprung out to watch, where Kirby's reaction to seeing the lights were copied. There was Rick the young hamster where he was responsible for assisting Kirby: Coo the purple owl ruffling up his feathers upon his head and beak forming what was close to be a smile: ChuChu the octopus and bluey Gooey that stayed close together: Pitch the little green bird who perched himself on Kirby's head: Nago the feline that held above his head a fishbowl which housed the sunfish Kine, the fish presenting one of his large-lipped gapes.

"Kirby, that must be the greatest lights we ever did see." Rick chimed, as paws came up to stroke his cream-coloured fur. All the animals nodded in agreement, with smiles crossing their expressions.

"Uhhh, Kirby? The lights are better this year! D'ya think Nova will see your house?" the dopey fish asked curiously, wagging his tail-fins.

"It is indeed an amazing sight, Kine." inquired Coo, lifting a wing. "The lights will illuminate your way for Nova, but pray to him that your electric bill won't be as expensive as last year." He was met with a shudder from Kirby, not from the approaching coldness but instead the memory of having to inhale all his well-earned cash because he refused to listen...

At last, the icing of the cake, snow began to hover down from the skies, which earned everyone's interest. Not only was the snow an approach of fun, but it gave off such an amazing sight around Kirby's dome.

Rick sneezed cutely when flakes came across his nose, while Kine retreated into his fish-bowl, staring up at the decreasing pieces of substances. All decide to retreat to Kirby's house and have a drink of his delicious hot chocolate.

It was then to his greatest pleasure that Kirby would certainly enjoy Nova-mas, as this was known around the Gamble Galaxy to be the most wonderful time of the year. Everyone in Dream Land liked Nova-mas a lot...

But way up there in his castle perched on top of his hill, the King did NOT.

Actually, he did. He really loved it. He cherished it. He loved every moment of the very day of festivity. He's the kind of guy you would see who runs down Cappy Town hollering, "Merry Nova-mas, movie-house!" He couldn't hate the very event; it would always bring him on a bridge of bliss.

You may think he would be despise the holiday, showing the perfect impression of an old man who was visited by three ghosts, or a green monster going from house-to-house stealing presents, but he was the complete opposite. Ever since the event arrived courtesy of Kirby, his former-nemesis, the king would celebrate Nova-mas like there's no tomorrow.

His servants were in the Nova-max spirit; various Waddle Dee's skipped and danced across the floor while holding their brooms and mops. Their daily chores wouldn't form a barrier between celebrating the holidays.

Tomorrow night was important as Nova-mas would be spent at the king's castle, so the ballroom had to be clean before the big arrival. Each Dee tasked to clean found a new and peculiar way of performing; each Dee tied a couple of flannels to the flats of their feet and dunked them into a tub of water and finest of washing up liquid.

From that moment, it was Swan's Lake within the ballroom as each Dee glided across every nook and cranny gracefully.

Currently, the king was nowhere to be seen in his castle, nor the training grounds he established as his own. Instead, he was way down in Whispy Woods, perched on the deity's crown himself. Every belief of whether he was the biggest fan of Nova-mas was entirely true; to Whispy's misfortune, he was embraced in a wire of lights from the top to branch ending around his roots.

To put it bluntly, the very protector was being treated like a Nova-mas tree. In the similar event, trees are separated from their stumps and brought home to be decorated. Trees however aren't treated this way in Dream Land, due to being Whispy's brethren.

Instead, there are trees that are created artificially from the finest of aluminium. Still, that doesn't mean that trees can't be decorated.

"King Dedede, do you think any of these decorations are even necessary?" the deep but gentle voice of the tree spoke, concerned of the monarch's actions.

"Wood ya wait til' I'm finished, Whispy?" Dedede had a tendency to crack a pun every once in a while which either caused small chuckles or death-glares. "Now, where done this go? Better find tha end or else I'll get stumped, right?" His elbow playfully bounced upon the trunk.

"Dedede, if you spill another joke, you'll find yourself under an ocean of apples." Whispy threatened, though this fell on deaf ears.

"Perfecto! Now, let's get a good gander at ya!"

Whispy Wood's hollow eyes dropped to give the obvious sign of annoyance. Though he agreed to this for the experience, he had the mental image of various flowers swarming around and mocking him. He felt that every ounce of his title has been penetrated by a chainsaw.

"Are you absolutely sure that every tree in Cappy Town are subjected to these infernal lights?" he asked, answered by a nod from Dedede. While there were lights around him, they weren't glowing like the rest.

"All ya need is tha piece of resistance!" he said, before looking around but since this is a forest, no socket was found.

That was when he thrust his arm forward that summoned a Waddle Doo, which bounced briefly and looked at his whereabouts. While his power of summoning Waddle Dee's and Doo's was absent in the fourth tournament, it was intact in Dream Land. Without hesitation, both gloved paws grabbed the little cyclops by the sides and held in front of of the dangling plug by Whispy's roots.

"C'mon, zap it! Making a shockin' action!" And true to his words, the Waddle Doo faced the plug and released a small thread of electricity.

This surprisingly caused the lights to flicker on... before fading into their natural condition. Dedede growled, dropping the Doo and looking down at him with an angered expression. "Stay here an' zap til' til' tha day is ovah! I spent as long as Kirby sleeps!"

"King Dedede, surely the Waddle Doo can't miss out on Nova-mas Eve? What if you need him for more, ahem, advanced duties? There are Dee than there are of Doo."

Blind to the fact that Whispy technically called the Waddle Dee's mediocre, the monarch grabbed the Doo by the stubby arm. "Ya too smart, Whispy! For a plant, dat is! I'll have Escargoon cook somethin' up to keep ya brightened up!"

And off he went, leaving behind a rather flabbergasted apple tree.

Back at Kirby's house, the puffball was tending to each of his buddies. For a small house, the interior was big enough for a bunch of eight-inched animals. Rick was feasting on a nice batch of roasted chestnuts, while Coo and Pitch managed to swipe some and peck upon the warm shells.

Kirby approached the oven to check on a nice treat he cooked up for everybody. While donning the chef hat, Kirby flipped the door open and took in a nice whiff. Smiling brightly, he placed on a pair of oven gloves to take out a nice black tray of steaming chocolate chip cookies. THIS brought the attention of every visitor.

Inhaling the scrumptious aroma once again, the puffball released a soft billow to cool them down and rest the tray upon the oven. As he turned, every face of pure desire was in his vision and that made him smile with glee.

A cookie was handed to each animal; it was ironic really, as the puffball would have eaten every last one. Unlike the king, selfishness was foreign to him. As he watched his friends feast on his freshly-baked cookies, he turned himself to the fireplace, watching the nice aura of red, yellow as orange combine into a beautiful sight of warmth.

His gaze ascended onto the mantelpiece, housing a few framed photographs that were taken after each adventure. A bunch had him with a friend he adventured alongside, along with a few where he was in a different form, ranging from colourful strings, simple plasticine, to even when he was white as snow. One of them had him riding the Ultimate Dragoon within the tournament.

However, a certain one gathered his full attention and caused him to step forward in absolute silence. Unlike the other photographs, this one managed to earn his interest.

It was a photo of Kirby holding hands with a small little fairy who wore a red dress and bared milkshake pink locks with cute little bows. This was Ribbon, the princess of Ripple Star who assisted Kirby in his quest to gain all seventy-four Crystal Shards and save her planet from the Dark Matter.

Both of their expressions looked joyful in his photo; the puffball's eyes were squinted along with his trademark smile that brought happiness into many people's lives, while the fairy was leaning close to him with a slight blush on her adorable round visage.

How long has it been since the hero has reunited with the princess to regain lost time?

It's been too long since he last seen her. He could remember it now. In the aftermath of Ripple Star's plague from the darkness, all heroes were given a medal which were part of the Crystal Shard. When Kirby received his own, he was met with a small kiss by Ribbon and soon tumbled off the steps during his swooning.

From that moment, he desired to meet with her at least once, but there were always barriers - he was busy in an adventure because like a moustached plumber he couldn't be given a break.

So he hoped to reunite with his lost ally for Nova-mas, or at least tonight?

Meanwhile, back at Castle Dedede, the ruler was keeping himself occupied by making a big decision. During his times at Smash Bros., every Smasher was given a choice of outfits and even colour swaps should they like to make a difference. While Link has his tunic, Peach has her dress, and even some of the 'naked' Smashers changed their colour, Dedede had his own robes to tend to.

But what made it a bane was that there were so many decisions! In different colours!

Robes were worn in his past adventures; during his quest to retrieve the Crystal Shards, there were colours of pink, cyan and blue: purple and green (the latter baring a Waddle Dee pattern) for the grand race: some that were references to apparently real-life, such as the brown colour was supposed to be like his appearance on box covers back in the old days, and black go resemble what he was based upon, a penguin!

None caught his interest but he would soon think of something. Maybe a trip down memory lane would inspire him?

It was ironic and purely coincidental that he had framed photographs as well as Kirby, but these were on a short case of his own trademark mallet. Photos consisted him of back when he had darker skin in his boxing ring: standing tall with an intimidating helmet and advanced mallet: made of yawn while acting as a marionette: mounting a burgundy Wheelie Bike: his victory at Smash Bros where he and Kirby tried to inhale a turnip: and strangely ending with one where he looked slightly more corpulent and stood next to a pink snail.

But there was one more that was pushed right at the back in order to make way for the recently-added frames. It was one that brought Dedede's mind (which was normally faltering) to ease and reverse years ago.

He extended one gloved hand towards the back of the desk, firmly grabbing the metal frame and bringing it towards his gaze. With both hands holding it in front, it took him a little while to get the gears working, before something enlightened his memory.

Upon this picture was a picture of King Dedede, who looked rather larger around the middle, standing next to someone who he never saw in quite a while. A young lady with raven-black hair and pig-tails was seen by his side. She wore a white-and-pink dress, a crown perched on top of her head and bared a pair of enlarged spectacles.

In this picture, a tint of pink was noticeable on her freckled cheeks as her sleeved hand was clasped by a larger one within a yellow mitten. The other hand however was giving a peace sign, as the other monarch liked to act informal. While she was a head shorter than the king, she looked rather adorable for a young monarch with large glasses.

Her name was Ripple, Queen Ripple, the true ruler of the heart-shaped world, Ripple Star. Once her star was attacked by the feral Dark Matter, she sent her youngest daughter Ribbon to keep the Crystal Shard safe from harm and throughout her absence, spent her time possessed. Luckily, the Crystal Shard exorcised her from the darkness, before it formed into a portal and left the ruler unconscious but freed. After the defeat of Zero2, Ripple awarded a piece of the Crystal Shards each to the heroes for their bravery.

As soon as he laid eyes on her in that throne room, a foreign feeling occurred inside of him. It was something more than having a friend to drink with or engage in eating competitions; an emotion of pure affection called love. Now, Dedede wasn't the loving type of guy, rather invert the saying of being a 'lover, not a fighter' such as punching one in the 'kisser', instead of a basic kiss.

From that moment where he departed Ripple Star, he never had any time to visit her. Being a monarch, he had his own affairs to deal with, plus the multiple eating Gourmet Races he established as well as his times training within the fields. Perhaps at Nova-mas, he might plan a special visit...?

Ah, who was he kidding? She wouldn't recognise him anyhow. He was just an ally compared to the main hero Kirby in the quest so why would the queen show vast interest in him?

Pushing the frame back against the wall while taking a long look at it, the King released a sigh and decided to get back to deciding which robe to wear. Even if the monarch had a faltering memory, he wouldn't be able to get the benevolent fairy out of his mind.

While Nova-mas was important to the puffball and king, it extended to many others as well! In the country of Dream Land.

Adeleine was painting all types of pictures that portray Dream Land, or even Shiver Star, under the snowy climate. Her own paintbrush would dance across the large pieces of paper while various Chilliest danced and bounced behind her.

Dyna Blade swooped across Whispy Woods, carrying some fresh apples within her beak. Even animals understood this holiday and chose to celebrate it. The armoured avian would gladly spend it with her own young chicks.

Chef Kawasaki, being the local chef, was stocked with orders in his restaurant! A note was pressed onto the railing of his counter, where the only sign you would see was a flash of orange going in and out of the kitchen. He was either empty-handed or hands and even head were covered in plates. Nova-mas was quite the busy year!

Taranza wasn't a fan of the holiday, but had to admit that learning about the culture was a lot of fun. His obsession with fulfilling Sectonia's duties barricaded his interests so this was an opportunity.

Now, there was one who you wouldn't see in the land celebrating Nova-mas, and that was the notorious Meta Knight. He could be seen quietly piloting his own Halberd, gloved hands softly gripping the steering wheel. Due to his lack of a tall structure, he stood on a stool to witness the sight in space, but he wouldn't tell a soul about it.

As the night went on, the atmosphere began to feel calm where the town wasn't as bustling as it was hours ago. Not a creature was stirring, not even a Bronto Burt. The interior of Kirby's dome fell quiet as the animals fell silent to one of Kirby's favourite Nova-mas films, the Daa the Blue-Skinned Waddle Dee, a tale of one creature whose ridiculed of his condition but represents to save the day.

Back at Castle Dedede, the monarch himself stayed at his balcony, titling his head up to watch the risen moon that shone down at the kingdom of silence. Nova was probably overlooking him as well as the rest of the inhabitants within his land.

His attire consisted of his emerald night-robe and red nightcap. While he has robes of his own, there was room for his own outfit during the night.

He wondered whether the mighty Nova thought of him as a good soul. While back then he was a gluttonous tyrannical hog, currently he meant no harm to anyone. There were countless times where he worked alongside Kirby to save his own land, including the entire world during the Subspace Emissary.

Currently, the monarch watched the land with his gaze focusing on different locations, from the small village down below towards the woods of Whispy. Everywhere looked dark with the lights illuminated in those two locations, bringing Dream Land a more festive atmosphere. Due to the technological smarts of his mollusc manservant, a device made the lights brighten in the forest. In Dream Land, anything was possible.

Dedede thought of the queen once again, remembering her oh-so clumsy demeanour, her black pigtails covered in small little ribbons and her roundish face that blushed in the picture he forgotten about. Why didn't his adventures involve her? It would nice for Ripple Star to play a part.

Would he see her again?

His large pair of sunshine-coloured lips faced the nice mug of hot chocolate covered under a layer of whipped cream and marshmallows that reminded him of his friend down yonder. He took one glance at the moon once again and decided to leave the balcony, making his way to his king-sized bed.

Meanwhile, Kirby thought the same desire that Dedede was thinking, only the difference was that it was the queen's daughter. Her pink hair under a ribbon like her namesake always brought a smile to Kirby's face, both baring the exact identical colour.

For now, she watched the movie as while his mind was content by the heartwarming screenplay, his mind still circled around young Ribbon.

The rest of the night bared no sound aside from the wind rustling past empty trees... and the distant sound of clockwork gears revolving. After hours, alas the dawn to Nova-mas occurred and without warning, all the younger inhabitants were up and running.

Ironically, Kirby was currently alone in his house, tucked in his comfortable bed like a baby wrapped in a cot. He dreamed of everything during Nova-mas would be a day worth remembering, with very little problems and packed with a pocketful of surprises.

His living room was filled with a heap of parcels, all wrapped in glistening colourful wrapping appear which would cram the message of opening them right into Kirby's head. The puffball, nestling under the covers, turned his body where he was facing the gifts, flickering his eyes open. "Hmm... hmm?!"

Suddenly, both eyes sprang open and Kirby found himself springing out of his bed in a millisecond. "He came! Nova CAME!" He cheered, flailing his little arms about. The pink puffball charged straight at the gifts, pulling a round one straight out the large amount.

The fate was instantly decided as the power was decreased into nothing but various shards scattered across the floor. To his greatest luck, it was a freshly-grown watermelon from Whispy Woods. It brought a smile to his face, but he would save it for later. The first batch of presents consisted of food including chocolates, a bunch of apples, and some brightly-coloured fruit, while the rest were even better then the previous.

He received an exact copy of the mask and Galaxia of Meta Knight so that he wouldn't be able to swallow the very sword. More presents were opened to reveal clothing that were completely pink; a nice pair of sunglasses, a scarf for the current weather and even some new shoes.

There was a huge one which he opened inside was a box, which Kirby jumped to peer inside like a little child. His sound of awe echoed within the confinement before he jumped back to tear the box open and reveal a large scrumptious-looking strawberry and cream cheesecake. Kirby would be stuffing his face in tonight!

Wait,... tonight! Of course! The Nova-mas ball! How could be forget all this time spending it with his friends?! He needn't worry but he couldn't help it!

What would he wear?!

The puffball went to clean up the pieces of wrapping paper left behind by the second most obvious way to dispose it; Clean Kirby!

While there was a phrase 'kid' that belonged to young children, apparently it still lived on within the hearts of adults. For example, King Dedede. He was already up and rampaging down his corridor, before skidding down to a halt once he reached a door. Without knocking or even stopping to care about their sleep, the door opened to reveal a bedroom though in the middle of the bed laid a large real shell that bared resemblance to a snail's.

Unfortunately, it wasn't hollow as someone was currently sleeping there inside and what horrible timing than to be in the presence of the king. To make matters worse, while the inhabitant slumbered, he would wake to feel that he'd been stuffed into a moving barrel.

Dedede was rolling the shell like one towards the lounge, where at first mumbles were heard in the shell before they were quickly followed by light hollering.

"YIPE! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY'S THE WORLD SPINNING?! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

His journey was thankfully stopped in their destination, where he didn't move but shudder like a kitten underneath the rain. Finally, an eye came out before another one, both attached one a single eye-stalk. It took him a little while to realise where was he including the perpetrator penguin.

"Sire!" Then the rest of Escargoon came out of the shell, allowing it to stay on his back. Both arms went over his hips akimbo, while his expression was NOT pleased. "Why on earth did you have me spinning like a tyre?! Can't waking be a better alternative, huh?"

"Aw, c'mon ya slouchy snail, stiff up a lip. Ya wouldn't have woken up so consider this here a festive wake-up call. Now, 'nough yippin', time for rippin'!" In seconds, Dedede attacked the ocean of beautifully wrapped presents that waited for him underneath the aluminium tree. His manservant rolled his eyes before approaching him and unwrapping his own.

For the rest of the morning, Dedede spent his time gawking at the number of gifts he received; a stack of new games for his Wii U, a nice bunch of coupons for high-quality restaurants, a pair of boxing gloves and a brand-new D-pad, the latter baring a symbol of a Maxim Tomato with a bite taken out of it. But the best saved until last was a keg of the finest sparkling Miracle Fruit wine that one could find in the deepest of Dream Land.

For Escargoon, he got an extra set of power tools along with a belt fit for going around his slender waist, along with goggles specifically designed his stalk and a lab coat that had a larger area around the back for his one shell. Nova must have really cared for his anatomy during his working hours in the laboratory.

One small present was left aside, picked up by the Waddle Doo. He opened it swiftly only to see a piece of paper fly out, but he dived in to catch it. Once in his stubby arms, he blinked upon reading the incredibly-scribbly writing. Luckily due to working alongside the king, Doo and the Dee's managed to decipher Dedede's handwriting.

His single eye enlarged incredibly, before he made a mad dash straight out of the room. He muttered into a Waddle Dee's head, then both went into different directions. Every Dee they would come across were revealed the news of this would zone towards the next room available.

The castle erupted what sounded like a million of mice, for the paper was no ordinary piece but a cheque. A cheque of 10,000 D-Bills for the Waddle Dee's pay-checks.

The day went on splendidly, as everyone felt an aura of goodwill and peace towards everyone they hold dear to each-other. Before the clock could strike nine, a large crowd of different creatures began to ascend up the hill leading to Castle Dedede. They still had an event to attend to right up to the building on the tallest hill of them all.

As they approached the gates, murmurs fell upon the movement, opened by a few Waddle Dee's wearing black bow-ties. The front-gates lead directly towards the main hall completely spick-and-span for their pleasure. An anaconda-sized table filled with a large buffet of different types of food available was on the side while a small minibar that was recently installed stayed on the other side.

From that moment, everybody went anywhere they could stand... and soon the sociable small-talk happened just like that. All beings talked and bade to each-other a very Merry Nova-mas. Formal Waddle Dee's skipped between small groups with a plate each of either sandwiches, cakes or a nice glass of champagne. At the minibar, a lone Doo stood there on a bar stool, mixing in nice martini's for anyone.

More guests arrived minutes into the party, such as the Animal Buddies each wearing a bow-tie. All of them were greeted by an enthusiastic Kirby wearing his own bow-tie and pair of black shoes.

"Kirby!" They all chimed, before individually wishing him a happy Nova-mas.

"Merry Nova-mas you lot! It was nice of Dedede to invite us here in his castle! After all the trouble we've been through, he must really like me that much to invite me!"

"Indeed. Over the times, Dedede looks like he had a change of heart." Coo agreed, before Rick piped up.

"Kirby, do you suppose the king is packed full of nuts?" he asked. Honestly, he should have been a squirrel instead... As he was answered a smile from Kirby, off he scampered on all fours. Hope they have extra stock.

Every animal including Kirby burst out laughing, before Kine stuck his head out of his bowl. "Kirby! D'ya think that there ain't a fish selection,... cos' y'know..."

"Ah, don't worry about it Kine! Jeez, pretty soon you'll be asking if they serve calamari rings here..." upon seeing ChuChu's expression. "Joke! I was joking there, ChuChu! Don't worry, you're not gonna be cannibals!"

However, as Kirby had his back turned, he found himself tackled by someone of his size. The puffball let out a squeak, before the bounces on the floor repeated the sounds. When he looked up, he saw someone peer over, baring a peach-coloured face with crimson skin.

"Dee! Waddle Dee!"

To the animal's confusion, they all looked at each-other with raised brows and glanced back. The one to break the silence was Gooey.

"Uh, Kirby... that's just a regular Waddle Dee..."

"No! It's the one who helped me during the search for a Crystal Shards! I'd recognise him anywhere!"

"How so...?"

"He's the one who shows affection at first, of course." Kirby winked before sharing a high-five with Dee, despite that they have fingerless stubby arm.

Another visitor came up from behind Kirby, though this one had longer arms for a start. Hers went around the puffball and lifted him up in an unexpected embrace.

"Merry Nova-mas, Kirby... how about I paint you some presents?"

"Adeleine! You're here too?!" Kirby kicked his feet, squirming out of her hold, and then embraced the little artist girl. "I missed you! How's life being an artist?"

"Oh, I'm still painting food for every poor animal and creature I see. I take it you want me to paint you something, huh?"

To her satisfaction, Kirby gave a nod and released Adeleine, who reached into her pocket and magically took out her paintbrush, pallet and even her easel! Many signs of lack of logic exist in Dream Land.

Adeleine turned around, took a nice splodge of paint on the bristles of her brush and began to paint in a circle shape around the paper. Kirby's smile increased as the other animals stared in awe at this strange process of an actual apple literally exiting the paper.

Rick came back with a pawful of walnuts, crunching away before dropping the whole lot of them when he laid eyes on the creation.

As the apple fell into the puffball's arms, it soon disappeared into his mouth. No disgusting taste of paint, but the crunchy and crispy taste of a fresh apple. More came out for the animals and even Dee. Despite they lacked mouths, they had their own way of consuming food, where they literally just vanish and somehow warp inside them.

Another Waddle Dee came over, though this one bared a navy bandana and spear, where he was instantly tackled by the pink one. Two Waddle Dee's that joined him means a ballful of happiness.

Even beings from other planets were invited to his castle, for example, fellow ruler Prince Fluff arrived while maintaining his aquamarine yarn structure and the fairy Elline who hovered inside with her paintbrush. Both were greeted by an over-excited embrace from Kirby, who was previously helping himself to the hors d'oeuvres and steamed cherries.

It was at that moment where the lights immediately turned off, causing brief panic to those witnessing darkness but ceased upon seeing the backdoor illuminated via spotlight. Escargoon, wearing a small tux, slithered to the side while holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children and animals of all ages, it is with our deepest utmost pride that we introduce the host of this event... the Rampaging Royal,... the Monarch with the Mallet,... the King of all Clobbering, King DE-DE-DEEEEEE!"

Without any hesitation whatsoever, the ruler of them all jumped straight into the hal. Instead of a hammer, he wielded a large red electric guitar with the base resembling the first initial of his name. A beefy arm came down which released a heavy-sounding hum of the instrument, followed by various cheers and applause.

Dedede managed to organise his clothing problem from last night. Instead of any robe he wore the tournament, he bared one that he received Nova-mas morning. It was red of course like his usual attire, but this robe was designed to resemble a tuxedo. Various small pockets were the same level as his chest, buttons were sewn on the sides and a collar was neatly folded. Underneath his formal robe, he wore a white male's blouse and black waistband to act as his shorts, as he lacked a pair of legs.

His guitar was given to Escargoon, where the king approached the guest and exchanged his welcomes and wishing a Happy Nova-mas to all. He spared some brief conversations with Prince Fluff and Taranza, before dismissing himself to start on the banquet. And obviously finish it.

As he made his way to the table, he tried to squeeze his way past guests but due to his weight, it was mostly barging. It so happened that he bumped into someone walking in his direction who let out a rather high-pitched yelp.

"Watch it there! Ya got eyes! Use 'em!"

Oh, those words would instantly be regretted. His eyes currently had a stern look that showed he wouldn't desire to be peeved off any longer, but soon enough they began to soften and finally enlarge to the size of banquet plates.

The one who walked into him regained balance while adjusting a pair of enlarged glasses. "Ngh,... hmm? Oh! Hmm...?!"

Dedede's bottom jaw hung open, not releasing a yell or a remark but just... nothing. He didn't saying anything, he didn't do anything, but stood there as if he acquired the ability of Stone.

But something was eventually released, at first a sound that was mixed between one of a piglet and a rodent, which became the amusement to the other monarch in front of him.

"Hehe, merry Nova-mas, King Dedede..."

"R-Ruh-ruh-r-r..." he muttered, giving the great impression of an Italian-American motorcyclist who couldn't admit he wasn't always correct.

"RIPPLE!"

Now, Ripple was often the quite timid type, so she was scooped up into a bearhug and let out a shocked yelp. His arms were strong and beefy but would never downright crush her! She was then quickly and even more when she found herself span around and around with him. "D-Dedede!"

Then he finally placed her down, where her spectacles and tiara were slightly unbalanced but luckily she adjusted them. "Ngh, you really sh-show quite a welcome there, D-Dedede..."

"I can't believe it! Ya actually came to my party, an' here's me bein' a worry-warthog 'bout it...! Long time no see-see-see for De-dee-dee, huh?" he winked at the last pun, which made Ripple giggle again.

"Indeed it has been a long time. I'm terribly sorry about my absence... being a queen is lot of hard work... heh..." a small tint of pink appeared on her freckled face.

"An' I thought ya were jus' allergic to feathers..." he remarked with a large smile appearing on his lips.

This time, the queen let out a rather loud laugh at the endless amount of Dedede's one-liners, hiding her mouth into her sleeve. Most would feel irked at them but never her.

However, overlooking the two was the puffball himself, Kirby. A foreign expression and emotion was shown, as he had sadness planted all around him, with a small spoonful of jealously. It wasn't in Kirby's character to feel envy, but who couldn't blame him for witnessing the king reunite with someone he cared about, and yet not him...

Unlike a hug or pat on the shoulder, another sign was felt on Kirby though this was planted on his cheek. A small kiss was felt on his silky pink skin, which brought a strong blush soon afterwards.

"Even like before, you still do that...? You haven't even changed the slightest..."

Kirby turned himself to the left, where he felt his eyes widened in absolute shock, similar to that time he fell down a small bunch of steps. Upon his gaze was none other than Queen Ripple's daughter and the heir to the throne, Princess Ribbon. Her wings were flapping rapidly like a hummingbird but she descended on her feet softly.

Mirroring the king's reaction, Kirby glomped the fairy without words and held onto her body like she was lifeline. Ribbon of course was surprised but looked to see that even after so many years, this little guy deeply missed him. Her little arms went up to around his spherical form, holding him securely.

"You remember me even to this day, hmm?" Ribbon asked the little puffball, answered by a quick and brief nod. "I deeply appreciate this..."

"...I appreciate your arrival... you came all this way to see me...?" Kirby asked, performing his utmost best to not allow tears to spill, even if his voice sounded that it was cracking.

"Of course, merry Nova-mas, Kirby..." she said with a smile on her adorable visage.

"Merry Nova-mas, Ribbon..."

Without any other warning, both were approached by the king and queen of different kingdoms, staring down at the two long-lost friends who were practically glued in their embrace. That is, until Ribbon lifted her head from the puffball's head and matched her gaze with her mother's.

The night went on with basic socialising and reminiscing of adventures between Dedede and Ripple with the latter thoroughly interested in the former. She never grew tired of his yammering of his hammering through the tournament. It was at that moment where Waddle Dee's arrived with classical instruments along with a Waddle Doo with a conductor baton.

It slowly brought the cogs revolving in Dedede's memory, especially when the floor was cleared for him and obviously Ripple.

Dedede completely forgotten the ballroom dancing Escargoon organised! He would have to improvise instead!

"Uh, Ripple? Ya wanna have this here dance?" he asked, awkwardly extending a beefy navy paw for her.

The fairy queen blushed and giggled cutely. "Of course. H-how could I refuse?" she answered him, sliding her hand into his. Then both free arms were against each-other, with Ripple's hand on his shoulder and Dedede's hand on her waist.

From that moment, the two started to dance as the strings from the cello and violin play. Now, due to Dedede only baring large feet that poked out of his lower-form, it was difficult to waltz; it was a strange anatomy he and the creatures in Dream Land had. Queen Ripple didn't mind his attempts to dance like a gentleman, understanding that nobody succeeded in everything.

Out of nowhere, Dedede lifted the shorter monarch, turned around and placed her down which was a graceful move that a gentleman could do to a lady. At that action, Ripple laughed and grinned at him. "You're quite the natural!"

The two swayed side-to-side and back-and-forth, swapping between manoeuvres, before Dedede eventually grown bored of the music. "Man, this here's music don't fit right. I may like the classic Kirby game, but not this."

Dedede abruptly left the queen in the middle of the ballroom, which caused Ripple to completely lose her smile while the concerned guests started murmuring between themselves. He whispered into the Waddle Doo's head, which caused him to stop but inform the Dee's. Within seconds, they left and returned with modernised instruments such as some guitars and a pair of drums.

This caused more confusion than it was, even for poor little Ripple who couldn't solve the reason for this transition.

It so happened that immediately a different and yet strongly familiar song played that sounded both ridiculous and bouncy at the same time. Without warning, the Waddle Dee's rampaged the floor and started spinning and jumping from foot to foot, copying the ludicrous action done by the monarch.

It brought back vast memories of performing this in the third tournament.

Yes, it was.

The Big Gay Dance.

Ripple had no time to process this sudden transition from waltzing gently at soothing classic music to... well, THIS. She wasn't allowed a say in this, as her hands were caught by Dedede's and actually forced to dance with him!

"E-EH?! Dedede, y-you can't be seriously thinking-"

"C'mon, Ripple! Dance! Like this!" his yellow feet hopped individually across the floor, while the king didn't even give a slightest care of how much of a monkey he was making of himself.

"Tch! Aaahh...!" Soon her feet tried to copy the action he made, as her face gave the strongest blush due to acting ever so ridiculous.

Her large dress flailed up and down due to her rapid movements she had to make when jumping, so she had to grab ahold of it. While jumping, she gritted her teeth at first but soon found herself laughing with Dedede.

Just laughing at his excited bouncy demeanour put a smile on her face, which was a very unique situation for knowing a king whose formality was missing.

But in a good way.

Every stared in bewilderment at the pair dancing along with the servants, right before Kirby jumped in copying the Waddle Dee's, before meeting with Ribbon to dance with her. Escargoon quickly joined, then Adeleine, Bandana Waddle Dee, Ribbon, Kawasaki and Rick.

Soon the whole floor had everybody dancing! The entire ballroom consisted of an ocean of creatures dancing and frolicking ridiculously without any care for dignity!

The only one who didn't was Meta Knight, who made himself inconspicuous. His fate would be decided by Kirby, who pushed him straight into the dancing crowds and grabbed his arms to force him to dance.

It was at that time where the music soon stopped and the excitement still maintained within Ripple's system. "That was most delighting! The most fun I have had in a long time!"

Coincidentally, the party had just finished but only for inside. The rest would be continued outside in the courtyard, right under the stars and full moon. From what happened on the interior was instantly continued indoors, aside from the dance though. Oh no, that would reappear on his birthday!

In a few minutes, gentle snow started to fall through the courtyard, which earned the guest's interests. It was such a beautiful sight on Nova-mas night, even for the king himself who earned a few snowflakes on his lips. This caused Ripple to giggle, who couldn't help but think he's adorable.

"Oh, Dedede? I just remembered..." a Waddle Dee came over with a small present and gave it to her. "Merry Nova-mas..."

Dedede, despite being a fan of Nova-mas, forgotten one fact that even though you receive presents by the deity, you can give presents to friends and family. However, he didn't seem to care that much as long as he gets presents. His paws ripped the wrapping paper, which was cleaned by the Dee, so he could find out.

Upon his hands laid a navy silk-made scarf that had strange patterns printed over it. If he looked close enough, which he did, then he could see that the prints resembled his face. It was true than the smile on his face; this was a Dedede scarf, his own Dedede scarf.

"Hehe, I managed to receive a little help from Prince Fluff for handing me the finest of his yarn. Is it good on you, sweetie?"

Without words, Dedede wrapped the scarf around his neck, before folding the end through the loop. He lifted the end with his wrist and blinked at the design,... before a nice big grin brightened his large yellow lips.

"Talk 'bout havin' ya own Scarfie, huh?" he remarked before looking down at the queen with his large pair of black anime-esque eyes. "Ripple,... I love it!"

"I knew you would..." she said with loving eyes behind her large glasses.

That's when Dedede's memory enlightened yet again; he needed to get Ripple something at least! He couldn't just leave her empty-handed, right?

"Wait there!" he yelled, before dashing straight back into the castle.

"Heh, somebody forgotten their gift." Kirby remarked as he watched the entire scene. "Unlike me~" out of his mouth literally came a red present, completely clean even from being inside his mouth.

"Oh!" the princess yipped, looking down at the gift and blinked. "Uh, Kirby...? Are you sure it's okay to..."

"Sure! It's not covered with germs or anything!"

With a smile, she bent down to unwrap the gift to reveal a cardboard box. She looked inside to see yet another box, though this wasn't cardboard but encased in a smooth furry surface. Heart raising, she opened the box to see the very item inside that made her freeze.

Inside was a glistening thread of red pearls, where the colour mirrored her dress and ribbon. It brought such an aroma of bliss around the fairy that made her wonder that out of the suitors she met, from all the snobby creatures, that this little pink creature she bumped into by accident was a blessing. A blessing she would treasure forever.

Her arms went around the squidgy form of this wonderful puffball, before she went over to yet another Waddle Dee, this one being their friend, with a pink present. It was ironic considering that the wrapping paper matched their favourite colours.

Kirby attacked the paper where it revealed to have a small shoebox. Tilting his head, he lifted the lid and peaked inside, looking in confusion a pair of small papers inside. Taking them out, the puffball held them in front and read the accurate cursive writing.

"A full-course meal and stay at Kawasaki Industries?! Th-that's his five Warp-Star hotel and restaurant! How could you afford all this?"

"Well being royalty means you're rich but I saved just enough to purchase you these... for you and I, my little hero..." her lips once again met with a Kirby's cheek, though this time, Kirby held onto her shoulders and pulled her in for a big passionate kiss. Ribbon was at first petrified but melted with her cheeks blushing as pink as her hair.

Ripple watched the two with loving eyes, knowing that her daughter has found someone to love, but returned her surprised gaze to the approaching king.

Dedede panted and wheezed due to his weight faltering within speed, but kept a flat gift completely safe for her. The queen gasped, before taking the gift and beginning to open it.

Now, this was a last-minute gift due to the king being ever so thoughtless, but to his luck, this wouldn't be viewed as one.

A photo frame was revealed, causing the queen to resist breathing and widen her eyes as large as her own glasses. A hand gently caressed the metal layout of this frame as she stared at the picture within.

It was the very picture that had Dedede and Ripple standing next to each-other that brought back the brief memories he had in Ripple Star.

"Y-you kept this...?"

"Even to this here day, I kept it like I do with all memories. This here however stroke a cord jus' like tha stroke to midnight. Guess ya can say it brought a dawn to a new day of remembrance?"

His word brought brightness to her heart and without any hesitation, she leapt up to the taller monarch and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Aww, Deddie~ d'ya really mean what you just said? Was remembering me that important to you, even if we met only once? I'm glad to hear that! I am- I can't believe-"

The queen lifted her head, placing a soft kiss on Dedede's cheek. Even if Dedede's skin was navy, it wouldn't stop his complexion from gaining a mad blush. His own expression had a fixated stare which drove the queen into endless hysterics.

"Heh, like most bosses ya were kinda off-aim, ain't ya?" asked the king as he looked down at the queen.

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean by tha-?!"

Her mouth was silenced, as another mouth came into contact with her's and including her cheeks! For a large pair of lips which the king bared, it would prevent someone from breathing. Her head turned to the side to catch some air, but without killing the moment, laughs were escaping instead.

Her lips kissed him briefly on the centre of his lips, before they reached up to kiss the tip, staring into his eyes all the way through.

"My loved king of Dream Land..."

Dedede's large hand rested upon her cheek and Ripple held hers over.

"My perty queen of Ripple Star..."

The two gathered quite a lot of onlooker's attention though they ignored them. It wasn't because of their obvious demeanours, the very reason was falling in love with each-other.

Two of the audience consisted of both Kirby and Ribbon, holding each-other's hands. As Ribbon stared with the same expression her mother had, she was met with a nudge from Kirby.

"Heh, say hello to your father-in-law..."

Kirby was met with a returned nudge. "Oh, hush you!"

As the night progressed with a couple of couples spending the rest of their merry Nova-mas together, the party was soon coming to an end.

But one activity was left at the last second and that was a song for the grand finale. All the guests would hold hands with each-other right after Kirby summoned his Warp Star and position it in the air. This brought a symbol of peace and goodwill to Dream Land, right in the king's courtyard. Dedede held his new love Ripple's hand while holding Kirby's as well, who the puffball securely held Ribbon's.

Soon, every being in Dream Land, the tall and the small, were singing without any troubles at all.

"We wish you a merry Nova-mas,

We wish you a merry Nova-mas,

We wish you a merry Nova-mas,

and a Cappy New Year!"

Good tidings we bring,

to you and your king!"

"Hey! Dat's me!"

"We wish you a merry Nova-mas,

and a CAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
